Her Love
by Shaitenshi
Summary: It all started on a Sunday afternoon. It was at that time I decided that frendship wouldnt be enough. NanoFate. Nanoha's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Her Love.

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did there would be a fourth season dedicated entirely to Nanoha and Fate.

**This takes place during their high school years. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Nanoha's POV:**

I sat in my family's bakery waiting for Fate-chan to show up. We had decided to spend our Sunday together, since school has been keeping us both busy lately. She had told me that she wanted us to spend some time together because we haven't talked in person for about a week.

Ever since she became the student council vice president she hasn't had time for herself and to be honest I'm worried about her. Fate-chan is the type of person who would push her self even if she was tired and needed a break. She really should think about herself more often.

" Nanoha." My mother called from behind the counter. I turned to look at her and she sent a smile my way. "Have fun today but don't come home too late."

" Okay. I should be home before dinner but if I eat out I'll call you."

She nodded before turning and ringing up her next costumer. I double checked my wallet to make sure I had enough money. I looked up just in time to see Fate-chan walk in. She smiled at me and waved as she mad her way over to the table I sat at.

" Nanoha." She said with a gentle smile, I felt my heart speed up when I looked into those shining wine colored eyes.

" Hey, Fate-chan" As she stood there in front of the table I couldn't help it, I stared. She wore a simple white skirt, and a black button up shirt. Her long hair was down but held together in the back by a simple pink bow. Her clothes were plain but she seemed to be radiating beauty, I felt my heart thump in my chest when I looked up into those red orbs once again.

" Are you okay, Nanoha?" She asked with her head tilted cutely.

" Y-yeah," I said trying to cover up by embarrassment with a laugh. Pull it together Nanoha. She looks like this all the time, you don't need to start staring now. " It's just been so long since I last saw you."

" It has, sorry." She said apologetically.

" It's not your fault. We've just both been busy." I nodded my head up and down. Trying to assure her that it wasn't her fault. It the back of my mind part of me wondered if she was always this pretty. Of course another part shot back.

" Still..." She looked down at the ground. Mou why does she think that everything is her fault.

" Well, we should get going." I said brightly in an attempt to change the subject.

" Yeah, your right"

* * *

We had left the bakery about a half an hour ago and decided to walk around town. We had no real goal in mind when we offered to sped Sunday together we had just wanted to talk

" So what is it like on the student council?" I asked. Ever since Fate became a part of the council she has become a school legend. Everyone knows her and wants to be her friend, she even has her own fan club.

" It's just like any other club." She said vaguely as we turned onto the small path that led to the park.

" Really?" I looked over at her and she had a calm smile on her face. She looked at peace standing in the middle of the park path. The wind blew gentle causing the leaves to rustle softly.

" Yeah." She looked over at me and smiled.

" What?" I found my self blushing at the soft look in her eyes.

" Nothing." She said quietly. "Do you want to go to the pier?"

" Sure."

We spent most of the walk to the pier in comfortable silence. I would occasionally sneak glances over at Fate. She is really pretty, why didn't I notice before?

I was entranced by the way the sun changed the color of her eyes. At a certain angel the light would make them seem deeper, it was like you could get lost in their depths.

I was about to speak when I heard a male voice call out. "Fate-san!" I turned around at the same time as Fate-chan did. In front of us was a boy, he had his hands on his knees and he was breathing heavily.

"Soshi-san, what are you doing here?" She asked. He looked up with a grin on his handsome face, and his brown eye were shining happily.

" I was just walking by and I saw you. So I thought that I'd say hi." I watched as his eyes roamed all over Fates body hovering over her breasts for a few extra minutes before finally coming to a stop on her face.

I don't think that I have ever wanted to Starlight Breaker somebody so bad in my life.

"Oh..." Fate said. It was awkward because she obviously didn't know what to say. After a moment of watching his squirm in the awkwardness I decided to help him out.

" Um could you introduce me to your friend?" I asked. When I spoke he looked over at me and while he was turning his head some of his dark hair fell into his eyes. He quickly swatted out out if the way so that it wouldn't obstruct his view.

"Oh, yeah." I could hear the relief in Fates voice as I helped her out . " Nanoha this is Soshi-san, he works with me on the student council. Soshi-san this is Nanoha, she is my best friend."

For some reason I didn't like being called her best friend. It was true. but it just didn't make me happy like it used to.

"It's nice to meet you, Nanoha-san." He said to me with a dimmer version of the grin that he showed to Fate-chan.

" Its nice to meet you too." I said with a forced smile. I really don't like him, but he hasn't done anything to make me dislike him. So I should at least try to became friends with him. "So what do you do in the student council?"

" I don't really have an official position. I just help Fate-san by making copies and running errands." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, like he was embarrassed by what he had just said.

" But you are really helpful." Fate said shooting him one of her best smiles, which sent him into an bushing stuttering fit. "I wouldn't have been ready in time for Tuesdays assembly if you hadn't helped me."

"It was no problem." He said after he regain his composure. "Your the amazing one Fate-san. You did great at the assembly especially since it was your first time."

To be honest it made me sick. The more he talked to her the more I disliked him. It was obvious that he had a crush on her, and I didn't like it at all.

" I don't think I did that well..." Fate had a blush on her face. It made her look cute, and it irritated me that he was the one who made her blush.

" Don't underestimate yourself." He said before looking at his watch. " Well, I need to get home. I am supposed to get some milk for mom. I'll see you later, Fate-san." He turned and started to jog away.

What am I chopped liver?

" Oh, and Fate-san." He called when he was about 20 feet away. "You are really cute when you blush."

"What...?" She watched him jog away with an even bigger blush on her face.

I hate him. How dare he flirt with _my _Fate-chan. That jerk- wait when did she become _my_ Fate-chan? It's not like were together, were just friends.

Just friends...

Those two words seemed to fill me up with a sadness that I just couldn't explain.

We are girls, so we'll only ever be friends. That's how it's supposed to be. I looked over at Fate and she was watching me curiously.

But I don't think I will be happy with just friendship.

" Do you still want to go to the pier?" She asked me after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I want to hear about your week." I said with a smile as we turned and began walking again.

" Well tell me more about yours."

"You first." I my smile widened when she began talking shyly.

" Well..." As I watched her talk quietly about her week something changed. A part of me that was unsure of it's self found resolve, and I had made a decision.

I wouldn't just settle with friendship, if Fate-chan would accept me.

* * *

Okay this was my first shot at anything yuri so feed back is greatly appreciated. I watch the first two seasons of MGLN but I haven't watched StrikerS. So if the characters are way off I am sorry. I am still new to writing so if this is horrible I hope you will forgive me for writing it. That is all I have to say, so thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Her Love.

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN. If I did Fate would get more screen time.

Thanks for all of the reviews. They gave me the encouragement to write this next chapter. I'm sorry about the typo's. My grammar and spelling are really bad, and I don't have a beta so I can only ask you to bare with them. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

I sat on a bench at the pier with Fate-chan. We were just listening to the sound of the waves and enjoying the the feeling of the sun on our faces. It would be a perfectly peaceful moment if I wasn't still angry about that Soshi guy.

Does she like him? I know he likes her. He is handsome, they would make a cute couple.

I felt my left eye twitch. Scratch that they WOULD NOT make a cute couple.

I wonder how long they have known each other? Are they in the same class?

Why did I get put in separate class then Fate-chan this year. If I was in her class I could try and keep him away from her.

Maybe I should ask her about him. We are best friends so if she liked him she would tell me, right?

I glanced over at Fate-chan for the 100th time since we met Soshi. She had her eyes closed and after a moment, I started to wonder if she was asleep.

" Fate-chan." I whispered her name to see if she would look over but instead she made one of those cute sleep noises. "You shouldn't sleep there, you'll get sick" She just mad another noise and shifted so that her head was on my shoulder.

I smiled a I gazed at her hair. She has been working herself too hard. With a sigh I shifted so that her head would fall on my lap. Then I slid my jacket off and covered her up with it.

Fate-chan should take better care of her self. It is too cold for her to be out here without a jacket. I sound just like my mom.

I stiffened when Fate-chan snuggled her face into my stomach. I could feel her warm breath through my shirt. I shivered slightly and I am pretty sure that all of my blood rushed to my face.

When did she get her legs on the bench! And why is this turning me on?

I turned my head in a attempted to distract my self, only to see that Fate-chans skirt wasn't covering all of the things that it should. With a speed that I didn't even know I possessed I pull her skirt down so that it covered everything properly. Then I moved my jacket so that it was covering up her (incredibly sexy) legs.

I must look like a tomato right now. But who knew that Fate-chan had such nice under wear.

I felt my blush intensified. I don't need to be thinking about these things right now.

I shook my head to rid myself of all of my hormone induced thoughts. Then I glanced around and let out a sigh of relief.

Good no one saw Fate-chan's um... stuff.

I turned my eyes up towards the sky to watch the fluffy white clouds float by. The sky is safe, you cant see Fate-chan's lacy dark blue panties in the sky. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about them. It's not like I haven't seen her underwear before. I saw them all the time when we were younger, and she would stay over.

Yeah but when she was twelve she didn't have those amazing legs or those curves, shot back the sexually deprived part of my mind.

Okay this really has to stop. I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

" No, stop. I'll do better next time. I promise." I looked down to see Fate-chan whimpering in her sleep. She sounded so panicked.

" Shh" I whispered as I ran my fingers threw her hair in an attempt to calm her. After a few moments her face relaxed and her breathing deepened.

It seems like she is still having those nightmares. Maybe that's why she fell asleep. I should ask her when she wakes up.

* * *

**Sometime Later...**

I shifted my legs slightly. Trying not to wake the girl on my lap. Then I checked my watch. We have been sitting her for a little over an hour. Well I've been sitting, Fate-chan has been sleeping.

I really don't want to have to wake you up Fate-chan, but my legs are falling asleep. I don't know how people do this for so long in anime. It really kills your legs. I lost all feeling in my feet twenty minutes ago.

I gathered all of my resolve to wake her up. Then with one look at her peaceful face all of the resolve I had gathered crumbled.

I cant do it. She just looks so comfortable. I guess liking someone makes you a softy.

I shifted my legs again, in an attempt to get some feeling back in them when she began to stir. I watched as she slowly open her eyes and blinked.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said with a smile. She looked up at me with hazy red orbs. After a second the haze lifted and she shot up smacking her forehead into mine in the process.

"Ouch." I said while rubbing my fore head.

Note to self, never hover over Fate-chan when she is waking up. I blushed as an image of me hovering on all fours above Fate-chan came to mind. Maybe hover was the wrong word to use.

" I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I looked up into concerned wine eyes. She stood in front of me holding my jacket.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I really hope, that I am not blushing as mush as I think I am.

" Are you sure? Here, let me see." She pulled my hand off of my forehead and leaned in to examine the mark. Which put her chest in my direct line of vision. I swallowed hard and snapped my eyes shut.

" I'm fine, Fate-chan" I said hoping she didn't notice the panic in my voice.

Don't look at her chest. Don't look at her chest. Don't look at her- Oh god I really want to look at her chest. When did I become such a pervert?

" It looks okay." She said as she finally straightened back up. I opened my eyes looked back up at her.

" Did you get enough sleep?" I stood up, stretched my legs, and gave a sigh of relief as they slowly woke up.

I didn't realize how good it felt to be able to feel my toes.

" Y-yeah. I'm sorry about that." She looked at the ground as she spoke. The red blush on her face was a clear sign of her embarrassment.

She is really cute when she's embarrassed.

" It's fine. You looked like you needed it. Have you been sleeping well lately?"

" I get enough." She said.

" How much is enough?" With you one or two hours is considered enough.

" It's enough." She said stubbornly. " I am fine. Don't worry about me."

Telling me not to worry is like telling fire to be cold. It's not going to happen.

" If you say so. Do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah." She ran her fingers through her hair before looking at me. "What time is it?"

" It's 3:00." How can her hair still look good even after she has been asleep? That is just so unfair. My hair would be a rats nest.

" Isn't it a little late for lunch?"

" Well, lets just call it an early dinner. I have to call my mom and tell her that I am eating out."

" Okay. I call home too. Where do you want to eat?"

" How about..."

* * *

I know that Nanoha is kinda pervy in this chapter, but she wont be like that all the time. I just woke up this morning in a perverted state of mind. Sorry. And about updates, they wont be on a schedule. I can only write when I am in the mood to write, but I will try to get a chapter out as often as possible.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't please tell me why. Because I will do my best to make the story enjoyable for everyone who reads it. And I cant do that if I don't know what it is you dislike about my story. Also if you liked something specific tell me and I will try to keep it in mind as I write. Thanks for reading,

~Shaitenshi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Her Love

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MGLN. If I did NanoFate would be more than just subtext.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

I glanced around the small local diner that Fate-chan had chosen for us to eat at. It was one of those small places where the costumers are the same every day and everyone who comes on knows everyone else.

We sat a a small two person wooden table in the back if the restaurant. Silently looking at the menus and with a quick glance at the menu I decided to get the chicken.

Ugh, I should just ask. I cant even think of a way to start asking without sounding noisy. I'll just dive right in.

" Fat-"

" Can I take your orders?" I looked over to see out waitress was looking at me expectantly. Her pen was at the ready, poised to write down my order.

Couldn't she have come a little later?

" Um, I'll have the roasted chicken, with a side of rice and the steamed vegetables. With a coke to drink." I looked over at Fate-chan giving her the go ahead.

" I'll have the same." She said. " With a glass of water."

" I'll be right back with your orders ladies." The waitress gave what I assume is her best give-me-a-tip smile before she walked off.

" Where you going to say something?" Fate-chan asked after the waitress was out of ear shot.

" Yeah, um." Is Soshi your boyfriend? It shouldn't be so hard to ask. " Is Soshi-san your- in your class?" Good going, like that's really what you wanted to ask.

" Yes, he is one of the few people in my class the I would call a friend." She had a soft smile on her face as she spoke.

Is he more than a friend? With that smile your giving I think that he might be.

I felt my heart stop just at the though of Fate-chan having a boyfriend. It cant be true.

"H-how long have you been friends?" Do you like him like _that_?

" Well let me think." She propped her head up in a thinking position as she spoke. " We started talking about a month before the student council elections. So I'd say for a little over a month. He was the first person in my class to talk to me."

" That was nice of him." I forced out. I am grateful that he was Fate-chans first friend in her new class but I just cant be happy about them meeting. Just ask, the worse thing that can happen is that she will confirm my fears.

And that's what so scary about it. Come on Nanoha, you've faced worse things then this before. It's just a question. Its only a few words. I can do this.

"Fate-chan?" She looked up red eyes met mine curiously. " Do you like him?"

She blinked at me in confusion. " Yes, of course." I felt my heart plummet when she spoke those words. " He is my friend why wouldn't I like him?"

" No, not that kind of like. I mean like how Alisa feels about Suzuka. That kind of like."

Suzuka has to practically beat Alisa off with a stick sometimes. This analogy should work.

" Why the sudden interest?" She asked curiously. Her wine eye bore into mine as if she was trying to read something there.

" There is no reason." I said looking down at the ground.

Only the fact that I am insanely jealous of a guy that I have known for a total of ten minutes. And the fact that I want you to like me in _that _way.

I looked back up in time to see an immense sadness in Fate-chans red eyes as she turned away. " Fate-chan?"

When she looked back at me the sadness was gone and replaced with the look Fate-chan normally gave. But something was off it was like she was forcing herself. " So what have you been up to?" She said cheerfully but she was little too cheerful. "I feel asleep before you could tell me."

" Oh well, I haven't been doing much of anything. Just training with Raging Heart and doing homework. I have been thinking about joining a club." I spent most of my time thinking about spending time with you.

" Which one?"

" I was thinking about the archery club. It seems like it would be fun." She smiled at this and was about to say something when that waitress came over.

" Here is your food." She sat our plates down at the table and then the drinks. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No I'm fine." I said while Fate-chan just shook her head.

" Okay, just call me if you need anything." After another one of her smiles, she turned and left.

We ate in silence after the waitress left, and to be honest I just wanted to go home. My good mood disappeared after we started talking about Soshi. And I just wanted sometime to think about didn't even give me a straight answer.

I let out a sigh of frustration which prompted Fate-chan to look at me curiously. " So what is it like to have a fan club?" I asked in an attempt to lift the veil of silence.

" It's strange they didn't really notice me before I became a part of the student council. And now I have hordes of people who want to be my friends. It is a little unsettling. A girl came by the council room yesterday and took my pencil shavings out of the trash can." She gave a nervous laugh as she finished.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, She said that she was going to sell them to the leader of the fan club."

" Isn't that a little..." Crazy, freaky, strange.

" Yes, it is." Fate-chan said with a sigh.

I think that I am going to have to keep a look out for Fate-chan weird fans. I don't want them to do something crazy. They are just another batch of names to add to the people-who-want-Fate-chan list.

* * *

**Later that night...**

" Do you want to come in?" I asked. Fate-chan and I stood on my front porch. It was about seven and it was starting to get dark.

"No, I have to get home. I told mother that I would be home before 7:30, and I don't want her to worry." She gave me a smile and continued. "So I should get going."

"Do you have any council work in the morning?" Please say no. We haven't walked to school together in awhile.

"No, I will be walking to school with everyone tomorrow." I could feel the smile on my face widen as she spoke. She smiled back in response.

" Well then I will meet you at the usual spot." I said. " Good night."

"Good night." We lingered there for a moment. As I gazed into those wine colored pools I felt myself being draw in. And before I knew it our faces where only inches apart.

" Fate-chan." I whispered as I stood there entranced by those ruby orbs. We were only an inch apart when she suddenly pulled back and briskly turned around.

"Good night, Nanoha." She called over her shoulder as she quickly made her way down the street.

"Good night." I whispered into the night.

What just happened?

* * *

Thank you to those of you who reviewed it means a lot to me. You guys are great! This chapter is not one of the best things I have written. So if it sucks tell me and be completely honest. But don't just tell me it was bad and not tell me what was bad about it.

I don't plan to take the romance fast in this story. I just didn't want you to think that I would because of the end of this chapter. In this story there will be a reason for almost everything that happens, so pay attention. The story should pick up and become more interesting from this point on. I think it should anyways.

~Shaitenshi


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Her Love.

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN but if I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

Beep, beep, beep**.** I groaned as I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone off of the top of my dresser. I clicked it off and with a tired sigh I got out of bed.

I really hate mornings.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth when the details of yesterday came back to me.

What was that? She almost kissed me but at the last minutes she stopped. Does that mean that she likes me too or was it a one time thing? Maybe I was just imagining things. Ugh, I just don't know.

I began to put more speed and pressure into my brushing. Why is this so confusing? How am I supposed to act around her now?

" Ugh." I groaned as I looked into the mirror in front of me. My toothbrush hung out of the left side of my mouth, and my blue eyes shone dully with confusion. " Normal, I'll just act normal. It must have all been part of my imagination." I tossed my tooth brush back into its cup and began pulling my hair into its normal pony tail.

I ended up spending the rest of the night with mom and dad. So I didn't even get to think about anything. Just how am I supposed to tell her how I feel. It's not like I can just come out and say it.

Is Fate-chan even gay? Probable not. She seems to be interested in Soshi but then again Fate-chan has always been hard to read. They could only be friends, but I think that Soshi is interested in her. So if she is strait then they will probably get together at some point, and I cant let that happen!

It might be selfish but I cant let him have Fate-chan.

After I fixed my hair I left the bathroom and returned to my room to put my uniform on. I pulled on my skirt and my white button up shirt. Then I grabbed my jacket off of the hanger and made my way downstairs.

Sorry, Soshi but I cant let you have her.

So I guess that makes him my unofficial rival, and I don't plan to on losing.

* * *

**Later that morning**

" Good morning, Nanoha-chan." I looked up to see Hayate-chan waving at me from out meeting spot along with Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan.

" Good morning, everyone." I said with a smile. " Where is Fate-chan?"

Hayate-chan looked in the direction that Fate-chan usually came in and shrugged. " She said that she had someone she wanted us too meet and that she would be a little late."

" I wonder who it is?" Suzuka said before she reached out and grabbed Alisa's hand.

" Well she said it was a boy. Maybe our famous Fate-chan finally got herself a boyfriend." Alisa commented.

I felt a knot of dread form in my stomach. " She said it was a boy?" I asked nervously.

" Yeah didn't you get her text?" Hayate-chan asked curiously.

I pulled out my phone and checked the messages. "No, she didn't send me one."

Why didn't she tell me?

" That's weird your usually the first one she texts." Hayate-chan looked at me worriedly. "Did you guys get into a fight?"

" No. At least I don't think we did." I said while looking at the ground. Maybe it was because of yesterday. Did the almost kiss scare her or was it something else...?

" Good morning." We all turned to see Fate-chan standing there with Soshi next to her. " I am sorry to make everyone wait." She said with a smile. I looked over at him and he shot me a friendly smile.

" Don t worry about it." Suzuka-chan gave him a quick once over before she asked politely. "Who are you?"

" I'm Soshi Takashi, it's nice to meet you all. Fate-san has told me so much about all of you" he said with a infuriatingly winning smile. They began the introductions but I just tuned them out.

Why is he walking with her? No, the better question is why did she bring him with her? I thought that they were just casual friends, like the friend you just talk to at school. I didn't think they were walk to school together friends.

I glanced around at my friends. Aren't they bothered by the fact that Fate-chan just brought some random guy with her? I mean before yesterday I had never even heard of him and now he is walking to school with us. And they have never met him so it should bother them.

Fate-chan has never even talked about him before! They shouldn't just accept some guy. How do we even know that he is safe? He could be some crazy kil-

" -noha. Nanoha?" I looked up and took a quick step back. Fate-chan stood no more then six inches away from me waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine. I just spaced out for a second. I looked around to see that we were the only ones left, and everyone else was gone. "Where did everyone go?"

"I asked them to go on ahead." She said with a concerned look. " I was worried about you. You see kind of out of it. Are you sure your fine?"

" You worry too much Fate-chan." I am fine as long as you are away from him. " I'm fine."

" Weren't you the one who was worried about me yesterday." She said with an amused grin.

" Y-yeah, b-but that's different."

" How so?" She asked playfully with a warm smile on her face.

" Um." Think brain, think. I cant think when she is smiling like that. I glanced down at my watch. "Oh, look at the time. The student council vice president cant be late." I said as I turned on my heel and began making my way towards the school.

I heard her soft laughter from behind me as I walked further away from her. I could feel the embarrassed blush make its way across my face.

I heard the taping of her shoes on the pavement as she quickly caught up with me. " Are you sure your okay, because it seems like you cant think clearly." She said while chuckling softly.

Only when your that close and smiling at me like that. " I'm fine." I said with a huff as I tried to walk faster than the quickest TSAB officer in history.

" Did you finish your homework?" She asked, keeping up with me easily.

"Yes, what about you?" I asked. All five pages of it.

" Yes." She said. " I don't have council any council work after school today so do you want me to go with you and check out the archery club?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Okay, could I sound a little more desperate. "I mean yeah, that would be fun."

" Okay, then I will meet you in front of the shoe lockers after school." She said happily as we walked through the school doors.

"Okay. I guess we were really behind. Everyone is already inside."

" It took me a while to get you to snap out of it." she said.

I shot her a sheepish smile. " Sorry."

" It's okay. This is the first time all year that we have walked to school with just the two of us. It was nice." She said with a cute little blush.

" Yeah it wa-"

" Hey, Fate-san!" I turned to see Soshi leaning against the wall next to the shoe lockers. " I waited for you." He walked over to us and looked down at me. And I suddenly wished that I was as tall as Fate-chan just so I wouldn't have to look up at him. "Good morning, Nanoha-san."

" Good morning Soshi-san." I said with a frown. The good mood I was in was total ruined when I saw his face.

" Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Well, I was until I saw you.

" Yes, I fine." I said with a big smile, that was so fake it made Doll Parton's boobs look real. "Sorry to worry you."

" Well, we should be getting to class. I will see you at lunch, Nanoha" Fate-chan gave me a small smile before she walked off with Soshi.

"Bye." I called after her. So she will be able to eat lunch with us today.

I smiled at that thought. I think that my day just became a little better.

* * *

**Lunch time.**

I was smiling happily as I made my was to the roof top with Suzuka-chan. I was extremely happy about being able to eat lunch with everyone today. We haven't all eaten together since Fate-chan became the student council VP.

" You seem happy today, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka-chan observed as we walked up the steps together.

" Yeah. Fate-chan said that she would be able to eat lunch with us today. It has been a while since everyone's been together." I said while we walked up the last flight of stairs.

" Your right. It has been awhile. Do you think that she will bring Soshi-san?" She asked thoughtfully

My smile dimmed a little. " I don't know." I hope not.

" He is a nice guy and he really likes Fate-chan." She looked at me as she spoke. " Are you okay with him?"

" Why wouldn't I be?" I said nervously.

" Who knows?" She said with a sigh. I pulled open the door to the roof and held it open for her.

" Thank you." She said as I walked in behind her.

Blue met red as soon as I walked through the door to the roof. I felt my heart start pounding in my chest when she smiled at me. I smiled shyly back before I made my way over to where everyone was sitting.

" What took you so long?" Alisa-chan called from empty bench she sat on. She patted the spot next to her and Suzuka-chan quickly walked over and sat down. As soon as Suzuka-chan say down Alisa's hand found its way onto her leg and it began to move upwards.

" Nanoha-chan couldn't find her lunch so we had to go and get some bread from the cafeteria." Suzuka-chan said as she removed Alisa's hand from the edge of her skirt. " Not here, Alisa-chan."

I smiled at the display, it has become a daily occurrence. Alisa-chan will make a move and Suzuka-chan will reprimand her.

" Did you find anything?" Fate-chan asked as I sat down between her and Hayate-chan.

" I got some melon bread. By the time we got there they were practically wiped out." I said.

Fate-chan frowned slightly. " Is that enough?" She asked.

" Yeah. I can wait until dinner." I pulled out the package with my bread in it and started to open it when Fate-chan swallowed her food and spoke.

" It's small, you will need more then that for lunch." She looked down at her food and then back at me. "How about we share mine?"

" No, I couldn't." I said while waving my hands in front of her.

" It's fine. I don't eat that much anyways." She sat her lunch on my lap. "Eat." She commanded.

I looked into those wine eyes the expression there left no room for argument. With a small sight I picked up her chopsticks and placed some food in my mouth.

I was in the process of swallowing when Hayate-chan leaned over and whispered. " Indirect kiss." in my ear. I immediately began choking and Hayate-chan began to laugh hysterically.

" Nanoha." Fate-chan rubbed my back as I tried to breath again. "Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to get out between gasped for air. I turned to glare at Hayate-chan which made her laugh even harder.

"You... should have...seen..your...face." She said between bouts of laughter. "That was priceless." She said after she had calmed down.

" That was not funny." I turned to look over at Fate-chan and she looked confused. "It's nothing." I said to her. She blinked but nodded after a moment.

"You should finish eating." Fate-chan pointed to the contents of her lunch as she spoke.

"Um." I turned beet red as I looked at her chopsticks again. I could hear Hayate-chan laughing again at my side. " Okay."

It's not even a real kiss. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. I put another bite into my mouth and I could feel my face getting even hotter. Damn you , Hayate! Now I cant stop thinking about it.

" Your looking a little red, Nanoha " Alisa-chan called from the bench next us. That only added to Hayate-chans amusement, because she started laughing harder. "What's so funny Hayate?"

"It's nothing." Hayate-chan said after her laughter died down. "I'll tell you later." Alisa-chan nodded in response and went back to feeding Suzuka-chan.

I order to end my embarrassment I began to shove the food into my mouth. I cant believe Hayate-chan, I will get her back for this.

"Slow down, Nanoha-chan You don't want to choke again." Hayate-chan said before taking a bite of her food.

I glared at her before turning to Fate-chan. "Thanks you for the food, Fate-chan."

" Your, welcome. Was it good?" She asked

" Yeah, it was great!"

"I'm glad. This was my first time making lunch without mothers help." She said."So I didn't think it would be any good."

" It was delicious." I sure that anything you make would be good.

"T-thanks." I smiled at the small blush that played across her face.

"Um, guys." Suzuka-chan called. "We should start heading back now, if we don't want to be late for class."

* * *

**Sometime later that day.**

I walked out of my last class of the day and looked around the packed hall way. If I take the main way it will take forever to meet up with Fate-chan but if I use the path through the trees it should be faster. I turned and made my was to the only door on this end of the school that lead outside. And after a few minutes of searching I found the path.

"Okay, it should be right through here." I steeped onto the small dirt path that lead to the gardening clubs room. It is a path that students use to use all the time to get to the front of the building faster but then a rumor spread that it was hunted and people stopped using it.

"It's just a rumor." I said to myself as I made my way along the path. I looked around at the trees and noticed that they were becoming denser and that the further I walked the darker it got. "It's just a rumor. There is nothing to worry about. Keep it together." I felt a shiver go down my spine as a cold wind suddenly blew. "Fate-chan is waiting, I should hurry."

I kept walking along the quickly darkening path. Shouldn't I have already made it already. I looked ahead of me to see a fork in the path.

There shouldn't be a fork in this path. Did I take the wrong path? Or was there a fork that I didn't know about? Maybe I should just turn around and go back. This detour I took is taking me even longer then the usual way.

I was about to turn around when I heard a scream. All the hairs in the back of my neck stood up and my instincts told me to run.

No,.I cant run if someone is hurt, I should go and help them. I turned and ran in the direction that I heard the scream in. Which was, unfortunately, not on the path. As I made my way towards where I heard the sound, more screams and a few squeals could be heard.

I slowed as I approached what looked like a clearing, walking silently I stood behind a tree that stood at the edge of the clearing. I peaked my head out from behind the tree to see what was and I froze at the sight.

Sitting in a half circle with there backs to me were about seven girls in my school's uniform. The were passing around what seemed to be a lock of blonde hair. Some of the girls sniffed it while others kissed it.

What in the...?

"Welcome girls, to the seventh meeting of the WoF." called the girl who sat at the head of the half circle of girls.

"Wait, what does WoF stand for?" one of the girls asked.

"You are a part of this club and you don't know that!" The girl at the head of the circles shouted, while waving her fist in the air. " It stands for The Worshipers of Fate-sama. Now as I was saying, welcome to the seventh meeting of our club. Today we have a sample of Fate-sama's hair which has been passed around."

When she said that the girls erupted into giggles of "it smelled so nice" and "I cant believe I kissed Fate-sama's hair".

Am I really seeing this?

" Yes. Our mission this week is to find all of Fate-sama's friends and keep them away from her. Fate-sama is too good to be seen with the likes of these people." She passed around something that I could not see, and then continued. " We are to protect her from this riffraff and keep her safe."

"Yes, leader." The girls all spoke at the same time.

"Good this mission will start tomorrow. While doing this you are to each secretly look for new members. You are to tell no one of our meetings. And when you find new members bring them to the evaluation grounds. We will test their worthiness there."

"Yes, ma'am." They all chorused.

This cant be really happening. This is crazy! I knew Fate-chan had a fan club but this is too much! They want to keep her friends away from her. This cant be normal.

" And I heard from one of our suppliers, that they recently found Fate-sama's pencil shavings. We will have them at our next meeting. Does anyone else have anything to say?"

I should leave. I need to tell Fate-chan about this.

I turned and began to make my way when I stepped on a twig . The snapping sound seemed to echo through out the forest. I stiffened when I heard the fan club begin to move.

" Who's there?" I heard the leader call out.

Oh, no!

I took off running in the direction I thought I came in.

"Find the intruder. No one can know about our secret Find them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I heard the girls scream before the sounds of footsteps behind me began.

I started running at full speed, crashing through the forest. I could feel the twigs and branches pulling at my hair and cutting my legs but I kept running.

I cant let them find me there is no telling what they will do to me! The were sniffing a lock of Fate-chan's hair for gods sake! How did they even get that?

I could her their steps getting closer as I ran. Why did I leave Raging Heart at home today! I am never doing that again.

I closed my eyes as I ran through a back of branches that were at eye level, and when I made it to the other side I hit something hard. I heard a low grunt as I hit the ground butt first.

"I'm sorry." I said to the person I ran into. When I looked up I saw a pair of brow eyes that belonged to Soshi. Okay, maybe I'm a little less sorry than I thought.

"Nanoha-san what are you doing here?" He asked. I watched as he slid something into his back pocket but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm-" I started when I heard a girls voice in the distance call "I heard something over there."

"Look I don't have much time to talk, but do you know a way out of here?" I looked behind me when I heard the sound of many feet getting closer. " We need to hurry."

He seemed to understand the urgency in my voice because he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. And without letting go of my hand he began to run through the woods in the opposite way of the voices. After a few moments of running we reached open space and ran straight into Fate-chan.

" Nanoha?" She had stopped walking when we suddenly ran out of the trees.

"Fate-chan." I panted. "What are you doing here?"

" I was looking for you." I watched as her red irises glanced down at mine and Soshi's still joined hands and then back up at my face. An emotion I didn't recognize passed across her face before it was replaced by concern. "Nanoha where did you get all of those cuts?"

I let go of Soshi's hand and walked over to Fate-chan. "It's a long story."

* * *

Thanks to all of the reviewers. I woke up this morning and read the reviews, and they put a big smile on my face. You guys rock. I couldn't resist the psychotic fan club, crazy fan girls make everything better. I was wondering if someone could tell me in detail about Nanoha's and Fate's jobs in StrikerS. It would be really helpful but if you cant I will understand.

I hope that you liked this chapter, and as always if you didn't please tell me why. And I will try my best not to do the same thing in the future. Thanks for reading and please review.

~Shaitenshi


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Her Love

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own MGLN but it would be cool if I did.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

"Sit on the bed." Fate-chan said as she bent over and pulled the school's first aid kit out of a cabinet. We were in the nurses offices and she was going to check out the cuts on my legs.

I sat on the table like I was told and tried my best not to glare at Soshi who was staring at her butt. "So Soshi-san what were you doing in the woods?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

If he's going to stare at her butt he should do it when I'm not around. Because I really would have pulled out Raging Heart if I had it with me.

"Oh," He looked over at me and blinked like he had just come out of deep thought. Perverted bastard. "I was just wandering around the school."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. Fate-chan walked over and bent down in front of my legs to begin her inspection.

"Well, I didn't have anything to do after school so I thought that I would check out the haunted woods." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger, in what I assumed was an embarrassed gesture. " You see I like things like ghosts and demons and other things like that."

What kind of person likes those kinds of things?

"Nanoha, this is going to sting." Fate-chan informed me before she began patting at the smaller cuts with a cotton ball covered in peroxide.

"Ouch!"

"I said it was going to sting." Fate-chan said calmly. I looked down at her serious expression and smiled.

She always worry's about the smallest things.

" You said that you liked demons and stuff, why?" I asked. If he is one of those people who gives sacrifices to random demons, I will not allow him anywhere near Fate-chan again.

He watched Fate-chan for a minute before he answered. "I don't know, but I have liked them ever since I was a kid. I tried to get the student council to allow me to start an occult club but they wouldn't let me because I didn't have enough members." He let let out a disappointed sigh. "It really is to bad that they didn't let me."

I shifted slightly on the bed as Fate-chan worked. The cream she was putting on my cuts hurt like hell.

"Don't move so much." She said as she tried to put a band-aid in on in of the bigger cuts on my knee.

"Sorry."

"Is there anything that you like to do, Nanoha-san?" I looked up straight into brown eyes.

"I don't know." The only thing that I would like to do right now is make you go away. "Why do you want to know?" I asked .I allowed Fate-chan to put another band-aid on the back of my ankle and sighed in relief as the burning stopped.

I am never ruining through the forest in a skirt again. Damn Soshi, and his stupid pants.

"There is no need to be suspicious. I only asked because you make friends by learning about the people your with." He said in a friendly manner.

"Nanoha, I need you to spread your legs." Fate-chan said interrupting our conversation.

"What!" I looked down at her with a huge blush on my face. Dirty images began flashing through my mind. They were all of the things that Fate-chan could do to me if my legs were spread.

Did she really have to say it that way?

"You have a cut on the inside of your leg." She explained. How did I get a cut there?

My blush intensified as I shyly spread my legs apart for her. She brushed her fingers across the sensitive skin of my inner thigh and I shivered slightly. I looked down to see a small cut just below where her fingers had previously brushed. I blinked that cut was barely even existent. It was only as long as the nail on my pinky.

"Sorry, it was smaller than I thought." She said as she stood up and went back over to the cabinet to put the first aid kit back. When she was standing back up she leaned on the counter across from where I sat.

"I wonder where the nurse is?" Soshi said out of the blue.

I wonder why I didn't notice that before? Oh yeah, Fate-chan was between my legs. I blushed again. I mean Fate-chan was tending to my cuts.

"She left already." Fate-chan said "But more importantly, Nanoha how did you get all of those cuts?"

"Um, well I got them running away from your fan club."

She blinked and red eyes looked into mine wonderingly. "What do you mean?"

"I was going to cut trough the woods so I could get to the front of the building faster but when I got onto the path I kind of got lost." I said with a light laugh. " But when I was going to turn around I heard a scream. So I went running in the direction of the voice, but what I found was a meeting of your fan club. They were passing around some of your hair and talking about finding new members."

"Okay, what else happened?" She asked.

"Well they were plotting something about keeping your friends away. It was a club mission. I was turning around and planning to leave when they heard me and started to chase me. I was running through the forest when I bumped into Soshi-san." I gestured to Soshi and continued. "Then he helped me find my way out of the woods. And then we ran into you and came here." I finished. That the gist of it.

"How many girls were there, and did you recognize any of them?" Fate-chan asked.

"Wait! You cant tell me that you believe her, that story was very far fetched. Why would your fan club go that far?" Soshi said while staring at Fate-chan incredulously. "It just doesn't make sense."

"What are you talking about? You heard them screaming about hearing something! When I found you they were coming up right behind me" I glared over at Soshi. How dare he accuse me of lying!

"I didn't hear anything." He looked over at Fate-chan and shrugged. "I don't know what she is talking about."

Why that little-

" Nanoha doesn't lie." I looked up to see Fate-chan glaring at Soshi angrily. " And why would she? She has no reason to."

Eat that, Soshi! I couldn't resist giving Soshi a smug smirk and I was pleased to get a glare in response. That's right, she believes me over you, buddy.

"Did you recognize any of them?" She asked me again

"Sorry, but they all had there backs turned when I saw them"

Fate-chan closed her eyes and sighed. "Well since we don't know who they are we are just going to have to keep our guard up." She opened her eyes, and glanced between Soshi and me. "Just watch out for them. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt over this. I'm going to go out in the hall and see if I can get service on my phone, so I can warn everyone else." She turned and left the nurses office.

Which left me in an awkward position, I was alone with Soshi for the first time. Other that when we were running from the WoF.

"Look, Nanoha lets not play this game anymore." I looked over at to see Soshi glaring at me hatefully. "I don't like you and you don't like me."

"What do you mean Soshi-san?" I asked innocently.

"Cut the crap. I know how you look at Fate. It is obvious to me that you want her. But you see that is not going to happen because she is mine."

"Fine no more lies. I hate your guts, and I don't like the way you look at Fate-chan. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you have her." We glared each other down attempting to figure out who was the weakest.

"We'll see about that." He said with a smug smirk.

" Look you smug bas-" I started when the door opened and Fate-chan walked in.

" I told everyone to watch out for the fan club." She said seemingly oblivious to the heavy tension in the air. "And they said that they would be careful."

"That's good." I said with a smile as I swallowed all of my anger towards Soshi. I cant take it out on Fate-chan. "I guess there's nothing else we can do for now."

"Do you think I should warn Riku-chan?" Soshi asked.

"Yeah, just to be on the safe side." she answered

"Who is Riku-chan?" I asked

" She is my friend on the student council, she is the treasurer. But she wasn't here today, if she is here tomorrow I will introduce you." Fate-chan turned to me and frowned. " I don't think we have time to visit the archery club today"

" Do you have anytime tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't." Soshi said with a smirk in my direction. " We have work on the council tomorrow."

I felt my left eye twitch. " I asked Fate-chan, not you."

" Sorry, but I have council work for the next two days, but we can go on Thursday if you want." She looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds great." I said with a smug look in Soshi direction. "Mom asked me to see if you wanted to come over for dinner soon, so why don't we do that on Thursday as well?" That last part was a lie but mom and dad wont mine having company since onee-chan and onii-chan are away.

"Okay. I'll tell mother." Fate-chan looked down at her watch and frowned. " It's getting late we should start going home."

* * *

Here is another chapter, this one is shorter than the last one because I posted another NanoFate story. So if you would like please check it out. I want to thank all of the reviewers your reviews always make my day better. I would like to give special thanks to **Sammie-Chan89, Cardcaptor Hikari,** and **Deva(anon)** for answering my question, thank you very much! Your answers were really helpful.

I would like your honest opinion on this chapter because I feel like it was lacking something. So please tell me how it was . Thank you for reading.

~Shaitenshi


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Her Love.

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN but I do own the bed that I wish I was sleeping in right now.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

**Tuesday After School**

I grumbled incoherently as I watched Fate-chan and Soshi interact. They were walking around passing out fliers to anyone they saw. I growled when Soshi leaned over and whispered something in Fate-chan's ear.

I really wish that bastard who learn the meaning of personal space.

"Nanoha-chan, we need to talk." I looked up to see Hayate-chan watching me.

"What it it?" Hayate-chan and I were sitting on a bench just outside of the school waiting for Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan so that we could walk home together. We thought that it would be safer together now that the fan club is after us.

"How are you feeling?" My eyes met concerned blue as she smiled at me.

"I'm fine." Perfectly fine, it's not like I have a huge amount of repressed anger waiting to explode on one guy. No I am perfectly fine. Just peachy.

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" I glanced back in Fate-chans direction to see Soshi 'accidentally' brush his arm against hers. I let out a low growl.

"Maybe because I have been sitting here for the past ten minutes watching you kill Soshi-san with your eyes."

"I have not." I've been slowly torturing him in my brain. Not killing him.

"You don't need to lie to me, Nanoha-chan. I know how you feel about Fate-chan." Hayate-chan sighed. "I have known for a while now."

What does she mean a while? I haven even known that long. Well maybe on some level I have always known but for Hayate-chan to figure it out before me...

"How long have you known?"

"Pretty much since we were kids. You have never been very discreet with your feelings. You always want her around and every time someone would hit on her you would play the over protective friend role." She said with a smile.

"Heh, was it that obvious?" Now that I think about it I was extremely protective of Fate-chan when we first started middle school and I have stayed that way.

"Kind of. Do you remember that one time when a eighth grader asked Fate-chan out?" Hayate-chan said with a laugh. "You scared him so bad that he wet himself and he gave you the nick name the White Devil. Guy's started asking out Fate-chan as a test of courage because they would have to go through you"

"I remember. I didn't even really do anything though." All I did was glare at him.

"The look you gave him was scary, then he blew it all out of proportion and said that you beat him up. I wonder why he chose the nick name the White Devil though?"

"It was probability because our elementary school uniform was white. I remember having to beat back a tide of guys who wanted Fate-chan. The first two months of middle school was the worst." I frowned at the memories.

" The Months of Relentless Testosterone." Hayate-chan said with a shiver. "Those were dark times."

"Yes, they were." I said with a sigh. "What shall we call this, The Era of the WoF?"

"That sounds good to me." She laughed lightly before turning serious again. "But really Nanoha-chan are you okay?"

"Not really." I looked back over in the direction Fate-chan was and didn't see her anymore. She must have gone inside. "But I will be." As soon as I find a way to get Soshi out of our lives.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I looked over to see Hayate-chan watching me worriedly.

"Thanks Hayate-chan but I'm fine." I don't want to bother you with my problems. Soshi is my problem and I will deal with him alone.

"Hey, guys!" We looked up to see Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan walking towards us. I smiled and waved.

Soshi is not going to win Fate-chan's heart.

* * *

**Wednesday After School.**

"Ugh." I groaned as I waited outside of the school gate's for Hayate-chan. I blinked when I felt a prick at the back of my neck. It felt like someone was watching me. After a few moments of looking around I didn't see anything. I turned quizzically when I saw something yellow out of the corner of my eye but it was just some blonde boy running towards the school

He's blonde just like Fate-chan. I haven't seen Fate-chan all day, not even a glimpse of her. I feel deprived. I need my daily dose of Fate-chan.

I groaned again and let out a sigh. This is crazy it's not like I haven't gone a day without seeing Fate-chan before. I have lasted a whole week before, I can handle one day. I will get to see her tomorrow and she will be eating dinner with me to. I just have to wait until tomorrow. Just like that American song.

Tomorrow, Tomorrow I love ya tomorrow your only a day a way. And it's not even a whole 24 hours it only like 12. But that's still 12 hours without seeing Fate-chan's face or hearing her voice or seeing her smile or watching her eyes light up when she is laughing. Oh, man have I got it bad. I just need to stop thinking about this. Think about the trip to the library with Hayate-chan.

Sitting in a quite library with Hayate-chan reading books. While Soshi is wooing Fate-chan and thinking about putting his grubby little hands all over her. Argh, even thinking about this is pissing me off!

"Um, Nanoha-chan?" I looked up to see Hayate-chan watching me curiously. " You look a little mad, did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing." I said gruffly. "We should get going."

"Okay." She said. We spent most of the walk in comfortable silence until we came to a spot on the side walk that lead into the park.

"It would be faster if we went through here." Hayate-chan pointed to the dirt road as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" I glanced around and I didn't see anything suspicious but I haven't had the best luck when it came to forest paths lately.

"I'm sure. Come on." She grabbed my arm and began pulling me along the path. It was a small but well worn walk way that lead through the trees. It was actually very peaceful.

We had been walking along the road for about five minutes when I heard a rustling in the surrounding woods. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, lets hurry up." Hayate-chan began to speed walk and I followed quickly after. "This should be the last turn before we make it to the library." As we made our way around the corner we ran into two fairly large men.

"Well hello there little girls." The largest one said. I turned around to run when I noticed that two men were behind us and another two were coming out of the woods on either side of us..

When I saw that there was no escape my hand went to grasp Raging Heart.

"_You cant."_ Hayate-chan said to me telepathically. _"They look like regular civilians."_

"_Regular people don't just jump out of bushes and surround high school girls for nothing. I doubt they want directions!" _I shot back.

"_We cant it goes against TSAB regulation. We will just have to run when we get the chance."_

"_What if we don't get a chance?"_

"_Just wait for a moment and let me think of something." _Hayate-chan said through our mind link. I watched as the men began to close in on us.

" Now, Now lady's if you sit still and be good this wont take long at all."

* * *

Yay, I actually got this chapter done before I fell asleep. I haven't sleep in like 16 hours and I am about ready to drop, but before I do. I would like to thank the reviewers, the only thing keeping me awake it you guys. Oh, and I finally decided to watch StrikerS, I started today actually and it's not so bad.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't that means I stayed up to right it for nothing. But please give me your honest opinion of my story so far. It is helpful for me to see what I am doing wrong so don't hesitate to flame me.

~Shaitenshi


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Her Love

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN. Maybe someday I will but as of right now I don't own it.

**Anything in **_Italics _**is them speaking telepathically**.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

**Wednesday After School.**

"_Come on, Hayate-chan!" _I looked over at the still thinking Hayate-chan. _"Anytime now!"_ I kept a close watch on the oncoming men.

If she does not come up with something in the next 20 seconds I am going to Divine Buster all of their asses. I have had a really crappy past three days, so I don't feel like giving any kind of mercy.

"_Nanoha! Hayate! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!"_

"_Yunno-kun? Is that you?" _I looked around as Hayate-chan and I were enveloped in Yunno-kun's soft green magic.

"What the hell?" I heard one of the guys scream. With one last look at the panicking men , we were transported to Yunno-kun.

We were back in front of the school gates when the magic's glow dissipated. And Yunno-kun was standing there in all of his glory. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light green shirt with a matching brown jacket. His longish blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and he was holding a package in his right hand.

"Yunno-kun." I felt a large smile growing on my face as I saw my old friend for the first time in two years. "What are you doing here?"

I felt Hayate-chans glare without even having to look at her. "What she means is thank you for getting us out of there. How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I felt Raging Heart's signal, and I did a search for it and I found you two." Yunno-kun said with a small smile. "But who were those guys?"

I looked a Hayate-chan and she shrugged. "We don't know they just came out of nowhere. Maybe they were hired by the WoF?"

"I don't think so, that is a little too much even for them." Hayate-chan said with a frown.

"They were sniffing Fate-chans hair, I wouldn't put it past them." I said with an slight frown. "But to hire people to come and get us that is going to far."

"What's the WoF?" You could practically see the question mark on Yunno's face when he asked.

Just the people in second place on my hit list. They're going down right after Soshi.

"They're Fate-chan's newest fans." Hayate-chan explained. "They call themselves the WoF or the Worshipers of Fate. Apparently they have it out for all of the people who know Fate-chan on a personal level."

" So you think that those guys were hired by the WoF?" He asked.

"Maybe, It is a possibility." Hayate-chan said with a sigh. " I guess we will just have to wait until we get more evidence."

"So, back to my first question. What are you doing here, Yunno-kun?"

"Oh, I am here to give Fate her-"

"Sorry, I'm late Yunno." Fate-chan called as she came through the gates of the school. She blinked when she saw us. "Nanoha, Hayate, what are you doing here?"

"Well we.." Hayate-chan began to explain while I took in my daily dose of Fate-chan. A smile made it's way to my face as wine colored orbs met mine at the end of Hayate-chan's explanation

"I'm glad that you two are alright." Fate-chan gave a sigh and spoke again. "This was too much. If they were just high school girls then you could take them out easily even without using your devices but these men sound too strong. I'm going to have to do something about this." Fate-chan closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm going to have to ask you to keep a look out for a little while longer. I am going to look into this."

"Okay." I smiled at Fate-chan when she opened her eyes and was pleased to get a smile in return. "Just don't work yourself too hard."

"Oh, that reminds me." Fate-chan said as she turned her most charming smile on me and Hayate-chan. It was the smile that made men and women every where bow down to her will, and like those men and women Hayate-chan and I stood no chance against its mighty power. "I was hoping that you two would help me with the preparations for the fall dance. I am planning the dance and I need a five man team to help out. Alisa and Suzuka already agreed to help out, so do you think that you two could help too?"

I found myself nodding dumbly unable to think under the power of that beautiful smile. I managed to pull me eyes away from Fate-chan's wonderful face and I saw Hayate-chan nodding as well.

"Thank you." Fate-chan's amazing smile reverted back to her normal calm one. " The first meeting is this Friday after school."

I shared a look with Hayate-chan and I knew that she was thinking the same thing. Never underestimate the power of the Fate T. Harlaown.

"Right, we will see you there." Hayate-chan said with a nervous chuckle.

"Fate, this is what you asked for." I watched Yunno-kun give Fate-chan the package that he was carrying.

"Thanks." She took the small brown package from him and sighed. "How long are you going to be here in Japan?"

"Oh, I am going back soon, I just had to give you the package. They need me back at the library." He glanced over at me and Hayate-chan for a moment and then looked back a Fate-chan who shook her head in a negative way. "Well then, if you need anymore information just contact me."

"I will." She and Yunno-kun shared another look before Fate-chan continued. " I needed to be getting back to the student council meeting, I think I have been going to the bathroom for to long. Thanks again Yunno, and have a safe trip back. Nanoha, Hayate, I will see you guys tomorrow." Fate-chan gave us a quick smile and a wave before she took off towards the school again.

"What was in the package?" I looked over at Yunno-kun after Fate-chan was out of sight.

"It was nothing important." I looked into Yunno-kun's forest green eyes and I knew that he was lying. "Just a book."

"Yunno-kun why are you-" I started when he looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha." He said with an apologetic smile. "I have to get back now, but I will write you later. Bye, Hayate it was good to see you again."

"Bye, I hope to see you soon Yunno-kun." Hayate-chan waved as Yunno-kun ran off in the direction of the pier.

Why was he lying?

"That was strange." Hayate-chan looked over at me with a slight smile. "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? I don't think that we can go to the library."

"Sure, just let me call my parents."

* * *

Here is another chapter, and I feel way less sleep deprived this time. Now I just have to write another chapter for my other NanoFate story, I hope I can get it done. Well anyways, thank you to all of the reviewers and also all of the people who favorite this story, and me as an author. All of you guys are amazing. I hope that you will stick with me and keep sending reviews my way. Oh and before anyone says it the blonde boy was not Yunno and also no Soshi is not supplying the WoF. I am a little more creative than that but your guesses so far haven't been bad.

~Shaitenshi


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Her Love

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own MGLN, but I do own Soshi-baka. And I know that everyone loves him as much as I do.(Which isn't much)

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

**Thursday after school.**

"Nanoha!" I turned to see Fate-chan leaning against the wall just outside of the door to my class, a happy smile automatically made its way to my face when she waved.

"What are you doing here Fate-chan?" I asked as I made my way through the throngs of students to stand at Fate-chans side.

"I thought that I would meet you outside of your class this time." She said as she pushed her self off of the wall.

"How did you get here so fast, the last bell just rang?"

"What's the point of having speed if you don't use it." She said looking down at me with smiling red eyes.

"Oh, well should we get going." I waited for her to go first in to the throngs of students, and was surprised to see the student's split for her like the proverbial red sea. "Fate-chan?"

"Come on." She smiled and made a gesture for me to walk beside her.

I nodded and moved up beside her and was met with about twenty angry glares, and the ones who weren't glaring at me were staring shamelessly at Fate-chan. So as we made our way through the isle the students made for us I glared back at all of the ones glaring at me. I also stared down the ones who had their eyes glued to my Fate-chan.

This was so much easier in middle school, when I didn't fear for my life. I looked up at Fate-chan and she didn't seem fazed, her ruby orbs were staring strait ahead. How can she be so unfazed by all of this?

After we had changed our shoes and made it outside Fate-chan sighed and looked down at me. "I'm sorry about all of that." She pointed to the school building that was behind us as we made our way to the archery field.

"It's fine. It got us through the halls faster." Even if my face is still cramped from glaring so much.

"I guess." She shrugged and opened the gate that kept the archery field fenced off. The archery field looked exactingly like what you would think it would look like. A medium sized sand pit with targets placed about five feet apart from each other. The targets sat directly across from a small shack like building, that I assumed is the archery club room.

I walked across the field and knocked on the door before walking in. "Excuse us." I called as Fate-chan and I stepped in to the shack. The first thing I noticed about the shack was that it was hot, extremely hot. It was like a hundred degrees in there. And the next thing I notice was a very muscular short man with a beard.

And by short, I mean that he only came up to my chest when he was on his tip toes. I am pretty sure that if the Keebler elves had a military commander it would be him. I wonder what Fate-chan looks like to him?

"Who are you?" The little muscle man asked gruffly.

"I'm Takamachi, Nanoha. A second year in class B." I had the strange urge to say sir at the end of my sentence.

"And I am Harlaown, Fate. Also a second year but I am in class F."

"Everyone knows who you are." He said looking Fate-chan up and down. "What does the student council want? I haven't shot anyone since last year so there shouldn't be a problem."

What does he mean by I haven't shot anybody?

"Um." Fate-chan said looking totally confused. "I'm only here with my friend. She wants to join your club."

"Ah." He said looking at me with his small black eyes, and stroking his beard. "Fresh meat. They call me Bull, I am a senior and also the leader of the archery club."

"It's nice to meet you Bull-san." I said while losing the collar of my shirt, to keep myself from sweating. What is the heat set on in here. " I was wondering if I could join your club?"

"Hold on a sec." He said as he turned and faced the other people that I hadn't noticed before. " Get your butt's out there and start shooting." They all grabbed a bow and took off out the door.

I sighed in relief as a cool breeze came through the door as the other club members opened it. I looked over to see Fate-chan smiling at the cool air too. I know that we are wearing winter uniforms but it's not that cold out yet.

"So, why do you want to join this club?" He asked after everyone but me and Fate-chan were out of the room.

I blinked. I wasn't prepared for that question so I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "So, I can shoot stuff." The instant it came out of my mouth Fate-chan began to chuckle softly, and I wanted to smack myself.

"Hmm," Bull-san looked at me and smiled. "That's a good enough reason in my opinion, welcome to the club. So do you know anything about bows?"

"Not really." You just pull back the string and the arrow fires. If I can handle Raging Heart then I think I can use a bow.

"We will just teach you on the go." He said with a shrug. "Just hold on one moment." He walked across the small room and pulled a bow off of the rack and then he tested the string before looking back at me. "Pull the string back on this one for me." He said as he walked across the room and handed me the bow.

I did as I was commanded and pulled the string back, it resisted a little but not so much that it was hard for me to draw back.

"So how does it feel?" He asked. "Do you think that you can use it?"

"Yeah." I don't know how it should feel but it feels fine to me.

"Good now lets go out there and test your aim."He tossed me a glove and then walked out of the room leaving me and Fate-chan alone.

"So, what do you think of it so far?" Fate-chan asked as I pulled on the glove Bull-san had given me.

"It kinda reminds me of when I first got Raging Heart." I said as I smiled up at her. "I had to learn on the go and it seems like that's what Bull-san's going to do as well."

"I see, well good luck." She said as she smiled back.

"Thanks." I said as we exited the building I have officially dubbed the oven.

When we stepped out of the room Bull-san was standing in front of the wooden stand that was between the shooters and the targets. And he was waving us over. Once we were in front of him he looked at me and said. "Show me your stance."

I looked back at Fate-chan who had put about five feet of distance between us. And she must have been able to tell that I was confused because she tilted her head in the direction of one of the other club members. I watched the boy take his stance and then I tried to copy it.

I stood with my feet apart and my right arm extended with the thick end of the bow in it and I used my left hand to pull back the string. "Like this?" I asked.

"Not bad, but spread your legs more." He said. "Make your arm a little straighter and bend your left arm a little more." The next few minute consisted of Bull-san giving me directions and me trying to figure out what he wanted. "No, not like that!" He yelled and I flinched.

Maybe it isn't as easy as I though it would be, I haven't even held an arrow yet.

"Um, If you don't mind could I try and help her?." Fate-chan asked. She was probable tired of the yelling. In fact I think a lot of people were because I herd a collective sigh of relief.

"Go for it, VP. Let's see what you can do." He said with a slightly challenging smirk. "I have been doing this for years and if I can't get her to learn then I doubt you can."

Am I really that bad?

I looked back briefly to see Fate-chan coming this way. I was moving out of my bad stance when her soft voice floated over to me. "Don't. I want you to stay just like that."

After a moment of standing there and not receiving any directions I was about to ask what I was supposed to do. When something soft and warm was pressed into my back and Fate-chan's warmth and her scent surrounded me. "Fate-chan!"

"Like this." Her warm breath caressed my ear as her hand slowly ran up my arm and covered my hand. "Spread your legs a little more."

I gulped and did as she commanded. "L-like this?" I said. With a quick glance I saw that we now had an audience. The club members were watching us curiously, which caused me to blush hotly.

"Perfect." Her lips brushed the shell of my ear as she spoke and my heart beat sky rocketed. I repressed a shiver when she pushed her chest closer to my back so that she could adjust my left hand.

Is it a little hot out here or is it just me? I'm getting a little dizzy.

"Could you give me an arrow?" She called over to Bull-san. He grunted and put an arrow in her free outstretched hand. "Now once your ready let it fly." She whispered in my ear as she helped me place the arrow. She stepped back after she made a few more adjustments to my stance and I could hear the smile in her voice as she said. "Go ahead."

I aimed and then releases the arrow, I smiled when it hit about two rings away from the center.

"Not bad." I heard Bull-san say as I turned to smile at Fate-chan, she smiled back and gave me a thumbs up. "Keep practicing. The club meets every Thursday and on Tuesdays at 4:00. Don't be late."

* * *

**Later At Nanoha's House.**

"I didn't know that you knew about archery." I said as I handed Fate-chan a drink. We were in my room waiting for dinner to be ready. Fate-chan sat at my desk while I sat on the bed.

"I don't." She said after she took a sip of her drink and sat it down.

I blinked. "What?"

"I don't know anything about archery." She said with a smile in my direction.

"Then how did you help me?"

"I just looked at what the other people were doing and copied it." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "It didn't look too hard and I was right, it wasn't."

"Why would you help me if you weren't sure you could do it?" I asked.

"My reasons for helping you weren't very noble." She said after a moment. I looked into her wine eyes and saw something flickering there. It was hot and possessive and filled me with a strange heat but as soon as I noticed it it was extinguished. And Fate-chan was gazing at me passively again. She reached for her drink and took another sip through the straw.

"Fate-chan?"

"Hm." She hummed because she still had the straw in her mouth.

"How do you feel about Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan?" I asked.

"What about them?" She asked after she put her cup down.

" What do you think of their relationship?" It's the only way I can think of to get confirmation. Does Fate-chan think that being gay is wrong or does she accept it?

"Hm." She crossed her legs and leaned forward while folding her hands in her lap. "I think that it is fine. Love is love no matter who it is with. It is actually nice that they are together and that they don't care who knows about it." Those piercing red eyes found mine as she asked. "What do you think of it?"

"Me?" She nodded. "I think that it is great. I'm glad that they are together, they seem so much happier now. I am happy for them." I smiled. At least now I know that she isn't opposed to that type of relationship. I guess that means that I can go on the offensive, just like Soshi.

"Girls, dinner is ready." My mom called from down stairs.

"We should head down." I said. We both stood and began making our way down stairs.

* * *

"It has been awhile Fate-chan." My mother said as she laid the food down on the table.

"Yes it has. How have you been, Momoko-san?" Fate-chan asked as she sat down across from my dad.

"I have been well. How are Lindy and the others?" Mom asked as she took her place across from me.

"Mother is busy but happy." Fate-chan said with a smile as she put an assortment of food on her plate. "And it seems like Chrono will be proposing to Amy any day now."

I smiled. "It seems like he is finally getting serious about it."

"If mother had anything to say about those to would already be married and have about seven kids." Fate-chan said with a glance in my direction.

"While we are on the subject," Dad said with a smile, " Fate is there anybody you like?"

"W-what?" She glanced briefly in my direction before blushing.

"I want to know who the lucky guy is, because I consider you one of my own so I am going to have to meet this guy." Dad said with a wicked grin. "What's his name?"

"T-there is no guy, honestly." Fate-chan looked my way for help, and I looked away. There is no way I am going to have him question me. Sorry, Fate-chan.

"Oh, come on. You can tell Uncle Shiro. Who's the guy?"

"There isn't a guy to tell you about." Fate-chan said in an attempt to convince him.

"Fine, if your that against telling me I wont ask again." I heard Fate-chan sigh in relief. "But tell me how far have you and this guy gotten?"

Fate-chan and I both choked at the same time. "Dad!" I managed to get out after I could breath again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Your mother and I were young once too."Dad said with a chuckle. "I remember one time when your mother and I were still in high school. I went to the gym to watch your mother practice. And once everyone had left we used the spring board to..."

I want to die. I glanced over at Fate-chan too see that she was bright red from the story that I was blocking out. No one wants to hear about the glory of their parents sex lives. It's just gross and wrong.

"And we conceived Nanoha in a similar way." My mother said once dad had finished his story. "Except the spring board was a horse saddle."

Horse saddle! And there went my appetite.

Fate-chan looked at me with wide eyes that screamed please help me. I looked down at her plate to see that she was half done.

"_Once we finish our food we can get away!" _I thought to her.

"_Right."_ I looked into determined red eyes before I looked down at my food. With one last glance at Fate-chan I began downing my food with a determination only seen in eating contests or on animal planet.

"I'm done." Fate-chan and I called out at the same time moments later.

"Well you two must have been hungry." My mom said thoughtfully.

"I was." Fate-chan said with a relieved smile."Thank you for the meal."

"Would you like some dessert?"My mom asked.

"No!" Fate-chan said quickly. "I'm stuffed, and I should be getting home. It's a school night."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to make Lindy-san worry." I said. "I'll walk Fate-chan to the door."

"Okay, I hope you come by again soon Fate-chan." My mom said with a smile. Yeah not likely after the story you told.

"I will." Fate-chan said with a smile as she stood up. "Thanks again."

The walk to the door was silent until we closed it behind us an we were outside. Once we were outside we both sighed in relief. Our eyes met and we both began to laugh.

"That was interesting." Fate-chan said after we had stopped laughing. "But I have to say I never want to do that again."

"Same here. That was more than I ever wanted to know about my parents." I said with a shiver.

"But I had fun today." She said with a warm smile. " I guess that I will see you tomorrow at the dance meeting."

"Yeah, good night." How do I go on the offensive? I at least have to make it obvious that that is what I am doing.

"Good night." She said with a wave as she began to walk away.

Offensive. "Fate-chan!" I called out. She stopped and turned around and I quickly made my way to where she stood on the side walk.

"What is it, Nanoha?" She asked as she looked down at me.

"Will you stand still for just a minute?" She nodded but looked confused. I gathered all of my courage and leaned up and planted a kiss on her cheek. My lips lingered for a few seconds longer than a friendly kiss before I pulled away.

Fate-chan stood there with a deep blush on her face and an adorable confused look on her face. "Good night, Fate-chan." I quickly turned around and went back into my house.

I hope that was good enough.

* * *

**Friday after school.**

"So do you think that we will be in this meeting for a while?" Suzuka-chan asked as we made our way through the empty school halls to the dance meeting. Hayate-chan was walking beside me and Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan were behind us.

"Most likely, Fate-chan sent me a text a minute ago saying to plan on being there a while." I said as I looked back to see Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan holding hands.

Suzuka-chan sighed "Then could you two wait just a second while I nip a small problem in the butt before we get there?"

"Um sure." We stopped in front of a door labeled janitors closet and Suzuka-chan grabbed Alisa-chan's hand and pulled her inside before quickly shutting the door.

I looked over at Hayate-chan who just shrugged and went to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the janitors closet door. After a moment I followed and leaned against the wall as well.

It was quite in the hall for the first few minute Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan were in the closet and then things got loud. There were a few loud moans and what sounded like someone panting something in English. Then there was the sound of something or someone being banged against the wall repeatedly and then a high pitched scream of satisfaction.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Hayate-chan who was blushing from head to toe. "Did they just...?"

"I think so." Hayate-chan was staring at the door waiting for them to come out.

After a few minutes Suzuka-chan came out, her clothes were as neat as always and her hair was laying in perfect waves down to her shoulders, then a few seconds later Alisa-chan came out and she looked like a train wreck. Her hair was a mess, her shirt buttons were done up wrong, and her skirt was hiked up way too far to be considered decent.

Alisa-chan's wide blue eyes were glued to Suzuka-chan like she was some goddess on earth. And Suzuka-chan just looked at me calmly and said. "Okay, we can go now."

What's the phrase I'm looking for here? Oh yeah it's always the quiet ones. I wonder what she is like when they are at home?

"Um, Alisa-chan you might want to fix your self up a little." Hayate-chan said once the shock wore off.

"Um, yeah." Alisa-chan turned around and quickly fixed her self up before turning around again. "Okay I'm ready."

"We should hurry up. We don't want Fate-chan to wait for too long." Suzuka-chan said as she began to walk again.

I began to follow with a sigh. I haven't seen Fate-chan since last night, I wonder what this meeting is going to be like?

* * *

Hi, everyone. My updates are going to happen less often because school is starting back up for me tomorrow. I think that I will be able to update every other day but I'm not making any promises. What I want to do is update this story one day and then Agents of the TSAB the next but it all depends on how much work I'm going to have to do for school.

Yunno was Yunno. In one of my previous chapters I said a blond boy was running towards the school but that blonde boy was not Yunno. That "boy" will be appearing in the next chapter at the meeting.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, I hope that this chapter has lived up to your expectations. And if not please tell me why in a review.

~Shaitenshi


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Her Love

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MGLN, but I do own the large pile of homework that I am neglecting to finish.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

"Fate-onee-sama." I heard a girl squeal from the other side of gym door. A deep sense of foreboding hit me when my hand touched the handle of the door, and I just knew that I wasn't going to like what I was going to see on the other side of this door.

"Nanoha, come on." Alisa-chan said from behind me. With a small sigh I opened the door and my left eye twitched.

Standing on the bleachers was some guy in our school uniform rubbing his face in Fate-chan's cleavage. I walked into the gym rigidly and spoke in a voice so cold that I didn't think that is was mine. "Will you remove your face from Fate-chan's chest."

If he doesn't remove his face within the next second I am going to kill him, screw beating him up. I am going to fly to the highest building that I can find and drop him off of it. In fact even if he removes his face I still might kill him.

Fate-chan sent a thankful look my way as the boy removed his face and turned around. I blinked when the boy turned out to be a girl in a guys uniform. She had short blond hair and bright green eyes. She would be cute if I wasn't hating her guts. She walked over and stood in front of me, I was a little happy to notice that she was shorter than me.

"Your that hottie I saw yesterday outside of the school gates." She said as she walked in a circle around me checking me out. "You are defiantly hot. I claim you."

My anger was momentarily replaced by confusion. "Claim me?"

"You are mine." She said as she walked in front of me and smirked. "I am going to take that sweet virginity of yours. I can already taste it." A small amount of drool began to slowly slid out of the side of her mouth.

Normally I would be embarrassed but this girl has already pissed me of today. There is only one person I an going to give my virginity. I looked over to see said person walking towards us calmly. " Riku, what did you just say?" Fate-chan asked. Her voice sounded normal but there was an underlying malice to it that sent shivers down my spin.

"Ah ha ha, nothing onee-sama." Riku said nervously. She looked at Fate-chan like she was the mouse and Fate-chan was the cat that was going to eat her.

"That's what I thought." Fate-chan said with a sigh and a flick of her hair. She didn't have her hair in its usual ribbon it was flowing freely. She then turned to us and smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"That's what friends are for." Hayate-chan said with a smile. "So what is this meeting all about?"

"Well, it's not really a meeting." Fate-chans eyes held a large amount of annoyance and she looked angry. "I have been given the task of decorating the gym for the fall party."

"It's more like you were forced to do it." The girl who I assume is Riku said. "You see onee-sama and the student council president do not get along. So whenever one of the shitty jobs comes along the president assigns them to onee-sama."

"Why?" Suzuka-chan asked.

"It's because the student council seems to agree with onee-sama more that the president, and the president cant stand it. It is kind of funny in a way."

"Okay before we continue this conversation would you mind telling me who you are." Alisa-chan said from where she stood next to Suzuka-chan.

"I'm a first year in class C. My name is Riku and that is all you need to know, senpai." The girl said as she readjusted her boys jacket. " My goal is to take the virginity of as many girls as possible before I get out of school."

I blinked. "What kind of goal is that?" I asked because it didn't seem like anyone else was going to do it.

"I love the sounds girls make in the moments of pleasure and I also love to be the first that they have experienced." Riku said with a grin, her green eyes sparkled with joy as she spoke.

"Okay that's something..." Hayate-chan said after a moment. "So what are we supposed to do at this meeting?"

" We, the student council, have already decided on the type of dance it will be." Fate-chan said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. " The president wants a costume party and I have been given a list of decorations that we are allowed to use as well as a budget."

"So we are going to decorate the gym for this party?" I asked.

"Yes and a little more than that." Fate-chan opened her eyes and looked over at Alisa-chan, Hayate-chan, and Suzuka-chan. " I need you three to go and get the supplies on this list, just tell them that your buying for the school and they should give you a receipt for the council. It will be easier for you to get the supplies here because you have your car, Alisa." Fate-chan walked over and handed a slip of paper to Alisa-chan. "And while you are gone we." She said gesturing to me and Riku. "Are going to clean up the gym a little."

"Gotcha." Alisa-chan said with a mock salute before the three of them left.

"So when is Soshi-chan getting here?" Riku asked once the gym doors had closed.

Please tell me that he is not coming.

"He said that he was going to go and get snacks for everyone, and that he would be back in about an half an hour." Fate-chan squinted at Riku before she continued. "Riku will you go and get the cleaning supplies from the janitors closet."

"I will if you give me a kiss." Riku looked up at Fate-chan expectantly, and Fate-chan just pursed her lips and raised a brow. "Fine, I'll go but you cant blame a girl for trying." Riku turned and with a sigh she left the gym.

Once the door closed I turned to Fate-chan and was about to speak when she suddenly grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She let out a small pained moan and began rubbing her head softly.

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" I asked worriedly. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and led her to the bleachers. Once she was seated she opened one eye and smiled at me weakly.

"I will be fine, it is just a headache."

"Do you want me to go and get you some medicine?" I asked as I watched her rub her forehead.

"No, that is okay. Soshi-san got me some earlier." She said with a dismissive wave of her only free hand. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

I watched in silent worry as she sat there breathing deeply for a moment before she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "See, I'm all better." She said standing up. She began to walk away when I grabbed her hand.

I tried to ignore the distracting warmth that spread through me when our skin touched, and I met her curious red eyes. "Fate-chan, I don't want you to push yourself. If you aren't feeling well please stop and take a day off."

Her red eyes filled with warmth and she squeezed my hand gently. "I'm fine. I feel 100 percent better already." She lied. Pain was mingled with the warmth in her eyes and it caused my worry to double.

Fate-chan..." I started when the gym doors burst open and Riku walked in pushing a cart full of cleaning supply's. I quickly let go of Fate-chans hand and we walked over to Riku.

"Okay I got the supplies but man it looked like a tornado went through that closet." Riku said with a scratch of her cheek. "I wonder what caused that?"

"Who knows." I said with a shrug as I tried not to blush at the image of Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan in that closet.

"Alright, I am going to work on cleaning the floor and I want you two work on the bleachers." Fate-chan said while grabbing a broom of of the cart. "once you finish sweeping the bleachers come down and help me with the floor."I watched longingly as she walked off to start on one of the far corners of the gym leaving me with the most recent object of my anger.

"So you have the hots for onee-sama too." Riku said as we both watched Fate-chan start sweeping.

"What makes you say that." I said in a clipped tone.

"The fact that you were so pissed when I was hugging her." She said as I turned to face her. She was leaning on the cart smirking at me. "You are one of the many people that have their eyes on her, good luck." She pulled out a broom and handed it to me.

"Riku-sa" I started when she interrupted.

"Just Riku, I don't like honorifics." She said as she pulled a broom and dust pan out for herself.

"Fine then Riku, are you also in the running for Fate-chan?" I asked.

It's better to know who all of your adversary's are.

She laughed and gave me a long look. "No, I'm not. But I should warn you watch out for Soshi-chan. Once he sets his sights on something he will do anything it takes to get it. I have known him for most of my life and I wouldn't put anything past him." She said with a serious look in her green eyes before she walked off to the bleachers.

I watched her walk off and followed soon after.

Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

"Onee-sama you are a slave driver." Riku said as she slouched on the bleachers. We had just finished sweeping every nook and cranny of the gym. Even though we worked so hard you could barely tell a difference. It was sort of irritating.

"It had to be done and I was only allowed to have five people help me, sorry." Fate-chan said with a small apologetic smile. If her head still hurt she gave no sign of it as she gazed at me. "I'm sorry for getting you involved too, Nanoha."

"It's no problem Fate-chan." I said with a smile.

"Onee-sama?" Riku asked from where she sat next to her on the bleachers.

"Hm?" Fate-chan hummed as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling, her arm brushed my in the process of leaning back.

"How many days did they say we had to do this?" She asked.

"We have two weeks to get everything ready for the dance" Fate-chan closed her eyes and sighed. "We also have to prepare posters to advertise the dance and sell tickets to the dance as well."

"We only have two weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, the president decided to have this years dance early." Fate-chan said with a slight hint of anger in her voice. "The supplies we need for the posters were on the list with that I sent with Alisa and the others. We need to wait for them to get back before we can make them and once we get them put up around the school we can go home for the day."

"So, we are going to be here for a while." Riku said with a grunt.

"Yes, and for the next two weeks you will be spending the entire school day in here with me getting ready for the dance." Fate-chan sat up and looked at us seriously. "If you want to go to class I wont stop you but I could use your help."

"I will be here." I said immediately.

Riku smirked and said. "Now, I have a real reason to skip class."

Fate-chan smiled. "Thanks."

It was quite for a moment and then I broke the silence. "Hey Riku. I have been wondering about this but why do you call Fate-chan, onee-sama?"

"Oh, that is because she seems to be the perfect onee-sama. She is smart, kind, beautiful, and she has a fan club that practically licks the ground she walks on. She is exactly what I want to be in the future. So I figured that I would call her my onee-sama and try to learn from her."

I looked over at the blonde tomboy and furrowed my brows. She is such a strange person. And for some reason I just cant make my self stay mad at her.

"Are those your only reasons?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Pretty much." The girl said with a shrug.

"We're back!" Hayate-chan called from the door as they all walked in carrying bags. The three of us quickly went to help them and I was not so happy to find that Soshi was with them carrying some of the bigger bags. Once we had set all of the bags down Fate-chan explained to everyone about the class situation and they all agreed to come in and help during their classes.

"I'll help too."Soshi said as he handed an opened bottle of water to Fate-chan along with a bag of chips.

"Sorry, you cant."Fate-chan said after she took a drink from the water bottle. "I am only allowed to take the five people ,who have been officially chosen, to help out of class."

"Hm." He said with a glance and a frown in my direction. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at him but I held it in and scooted closer to Fate-chan. We were now sitting hip to hip with virtually no space between us. "Well then, I will just help out after school." He was now glaring at me but I wasn't really paying attention any more. Being this close to Fate-chan was kind of distracting, it made my hyper aware of her warmth and scent.

"Thank you." She said to him with a small smile. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." He smiled back with enthusiasm. "If you ever need help with _anything_, let me know." He emphasized the anything and added a charming wink at the end for good measure.

"That's what _b__est_ friends are for." I said coldly as I glared at him. The tension between us was thick as Soshi and I stared each other down.

"Um, I hate to break up what ever this is but we need to get those posters done before it gets to be to late."Riku said as she walked over to us.

* * *

I finally found(made) some free time to write this chapter. School has been crazy and I have a crap load of honors classes. Which means double the work for me. I am also taking a foreign language and that is sucking my time away. I hate french! Who cares about conjugating your verbs correctly. Ugh, I suck at English grammar and I don't even have a slight grasp on french grammar. So I am going to have to study my ass off this term.

Well enough of my whining, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am sorry if this chapter really sucks. My brain is fried from all of my home work and I am not thinking straight. So please be honest and tell me if it sucked. And since tomorrow is Saturday I think that I am going to write a chapter for Agents of the TSAB, maybe...

~Shaitenshi


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Her Love

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN, but I am the owner of this restarted sickness. Bleck.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

I sighed as I readjusted my uniforms tan jacket for the tenth time this morning. I was waiting, at our usual spot for everyone, so we could walk to school together. I was the first one here which was strange, I am usually the last one to get here.

Today we are going to start decorating the gym and we all promised to get here early so that we could get to school at the same time as Fate-chan. She always gets to school an hour before everyone else when she has to work for the council. She told us that she would be doing that so that she could get some more time in to get work done, but she said that we didn't have to do that. So we thought that we would surprise her and come in early too.

I glanced down at my watch and frowned. If they don't get here soon then we wont make it in time to get to the gym before Fate-chan. I gripped my school bag a little harder before looking up at the road again. I was a little surprised to see Alisa-chan's limo idling on the curb right in front of me. The back window rolled down and Alisa-chan smiled at me.

"Hey, I thought that since we were getting up so early I could give us a ride. I already picked everyone up but you weren't there when I went to your house." She gestured for me to get into the car. I nodded and quickly got into the car.

The instant the door closed the car was moving again and I hurriedly put on my seat belt. Hayate-chan was sitting in from of me nursing a cup of to go coffee. She looked like a zombie.

"Hayate-chan are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up a me with dull blue eyes and frowned. "No, I am not. I am up at this ungodly hour of the morning and I am getting read to do some kind of work. I have not had enough coffee and Vita decided to be creative when I wouldn't wake up this morning. So instead of my normal wake up call she tied me to the bed and held Zafira's really old, really stinky gym socks under my nose until I woke up gasping for air. She then ran off before untying me so that I couldn't kill her. Now whose idea was it?" She finished with a glare.

I smiled innocently. "Think of it as revenge for the indirect kiss comment."My smile turned into a smirk when her eyes widened.

"It was you!" Hayate-chan looked like a rabid animal about to attack. "You paid her or something to get her to do that. Do you know how much Zafira sweats when he works out! Those socks were at least a month old and I swear that they crawled across my floor when Vita dropped them! They were green with some kind of sludge! I am going to have night mares for weeks!" She cringed and turned a light shade of green as she remembered the socks.

Okay, maybe Vita took the revenge thing a little too far. I said to only mess with Hayate-chan a little not scar her for life. "I did not tell her to put those socks in your face. I just told her to get a little creative and mess with you a little. So you must have made her mad."

"Nanoha-chan you are lucky that I am a forgiving person." Hayate-chan's eyes told me otherwise they were gleaming wickedly.

"Right..." I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked into those menacing blue orbs. And people say that I am scary.

Alisa-chan leaned over and whispered, "Rest in peace." in my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back. "You better come to my funeral."

"I'll be there." She said with a chuckle.

"What are you two whispering about?" Suzuka-chan asked. She was sitting next to Hayate-chan with her head tilted to the side.

"Nothing." Alisa-chan answered with a smile. "So what do you guys think we will be doing today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we will start decorating." Suzuka-chan said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it." Hayate-chan said after she drank a sip of her coffee. "If I know Fate-chan, and I think that I do, we will probable be ordering all of the equipment for the dance to day. Then we will use the rest of today and most of tomorrow to prepare for the arrival of the equipment."

"Yeah, she will probable want to get the major stuff out of the way first." I said as I looked out of the window watching the scenery flash by. I looked at the gray clouds that covered the sky and frowned. It looks like it is going to rain. "Oh yeah before I forget, mom said that she would be bringing us snacks after school today."

"Really, that's nice of her." Suzuka-chan said with a smile.

"Yeah." Alisa-chan agreed.

"Maybe." I said with a slight frown. She most likely has an ulterior motive, otherwise she wouldn't have offered to carry snacks all the way to my school. She doesn't like to leave the shop in dads care because something almost always goes wrong when he is by himself. "I wonder why she wants to come?"

"What do you mean?" Hayate-chan asked.

"Nothing." I said turning to her. "You should finish your coffee we are almost there." I looked back outside just in time to see it start pouring rain.

I have a bad feeling about today.

* * *

"Ugh, we are soaked." Alisa-chan groaned as we stood, sopping wet, in front of the gym doors. It was pouring outside and we got soaked on our mad dash for the school.

"Well, we are working in the gym so we can just put on our gym uniforms. At least until our clothes dry."Suzuka-chan suggested.

We all nodded and I went to open the gym door and I was a little surprised to find it unlocked. They usual keep it locked until the teachers open it for P.E. I just shrugged it off and began making my way through the still dark gym. The only light was the tiny amount of sunlight that peaked through the rain clouds. Once we made it to the door on the other side of the gym labeled girls locker room I glanced down to see light peaking through the crack underneath the door. I threw open the door and walked in.

The first thing I saw was long soaking wet blond hair that I would know anywhere. "Fate-chan." I called out happily. Now most people would wonder why her wet hair seemed to be sticking to her shirt and they would also wonder why her shirt was the same color as her skin. But that didn't seem to register in my mind as I made my way towards Fate-chan.

"Nanoha?" Fate-chan turned around and I halted mid stride. Everything in my body froze my heart , my thought processes, and my lungs seemed to stop functioning as I took in the perfection that was before me. A very _very_ wet half naked Fate-chan was giving me a confused look. She was only wearing a wet almost see through black bra and our schools brown skirt, which was also wet and sticking to her legs. "What are you guys doing here?" I gulped loudly as my eyes traveled over the smooth slightly toned skin of Fate-chans stomach and the landed on her...now would be a good time to stop looking at her chest Nanoha!

"Um..uh..s-surprise." I answered in a chocked half whisper as I tried to find a place to look at her that wouldn't send my mind straight to the gutter. I tried looking at her legs but that lead me to thinking about what was between them. Then I tried her stomach but I could see the edge of her bra which wasn't helping me think clearly. And for some reason I couldn't bring my self to look at her face, so I settled with staring a the locker that was a little to the left of her head.

"What?" She asked as I tried to stave off the huge amount of blood that was running to my head.

"I-it's a uh...surprise f-for...you." I tried to get my brain working again so that I could come up with a coherent sentence but it was still in shock. On another note, my heart was working again, in fact it is pumping fast enough to put a humming birds wings to shame. But my lungs aren't so lucky they have yet to take in a full breath of air since I saw her.

The next thing I said came out of my mouth of its own accord. "We have never had gym together." Someone please kill me so that I cant say anything that stupid ever again.

"I know." Confusion was heavy in her voice but I couldn't make my self look at her face to see her expression.

"It's kind of sad, I hope we have it together next year." Why do I keep talking! I sound like an idiot!

"Okay..." She said still confused.

I was slightly irked when I heard my friends giggling in the background, like they were watching a cheap late night comedy. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something purple go by, it was Suzuka-chan. She walked over and whispered something in Fate-chan's ear which caused Fate-chan to blush lightly. I watched as Fate-chan looked down at herself and turned beet red after she glanced at me. She then quickly grabbed her dry shirt off of the bench next to her and covered herself up.

"It's not like that, Suzuka!" Fate-chan said embarrassed after she had covered up all of her important parts.

"Whatever you say Fate-chan."Suzuka said with a sly grin that looked slightly out of place on her kind face.

"Really it's not! I didn't even know that you guys were coming so how could I?" Fate-chan asked as she turned a shade of red I have never seen on a human before, it was about two shades away from being the same color as her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked totally confused. I still had a hard time looking at Fate-chan without blushing, but it was easier now that she is covered.

"We were talking about how Fate-chan wa-" Suzuka-chan began.

"Nothing!" Fate-chan interrupted loudly. "It was nothing."

"It would be easier if you just told-" Suzuka-chan started again.

I feel like I am being left out of something important.

"No, it wouldn't." Fate-chan said with a sigh. "And if you say anything, I might just have to let it slip."

"Let what slip?" Suzuka-chan asked.

"I might have to tell everyone about that incident with you, Alisa, and the park swing."

I don't think I want to know...

Suzuka-chan went completely pale and her eyes widened. "You saw that?"

"I didn't see anything as long as you don't say anything." Fate-chan said calmly. After Suzuka-chan nodded Fate-chan let out a sigh. "Why are you guys here?"

"You sound so excited to see us." Alisa-chan said sarcastically.

"I am glad you are here, but I don't know why you are here." Fate-chan said with a smile. "And don't you think you should get out of those wet clothes before you get sick?"

"That's why we came in here." Hayate-chan said. "We were going to change into our gym clothes until our uniforms dry. And to answer your first question we came here early to help you it."

"You can thank us later, after we change out of these wet clothes." Alisa-chan called over her shoulder as she made her to her locker.

Hayate-chan laughed and we all split up to go to our separate lockers. I groaned and hit my head on the closed door of my locker, in an attempt rid myself of any sexual thoughts. But the image of Fate-chan's body kept floating through my mind, a little reminder of my sexual attraction to her. Which is something I haven't really thought about much.

I have thought about it a little like when I was at the pier with her and sometimes I think about how pretty she is when I am in my room after dinner. But I haven't really had a serious thought about certain aspects of a girlxgirl relation ship. How do girls even do that...?

I could ask Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan about it but that would be an awkward conversation. I defiantly will not ask my parents or onee-chan and onii-chan. I shiver at the thought. Arf-san is also a no she is with Yunno-kun at the infinite library. Lindy-san is a little bit better than my parents but asking Fate-chan's mom about it would make things strange if Fate-chan and I start dating. I cant ask Chrono-kun because he's Chrono-kun and that's enough said. I guess I could ask Hayate-chan, she seems like the kind of person who would know.

I closed my eyes and pulled my head back to slam it again but instead of the cold hard surface of the locker my forehead hit something soft and slightly cold. My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to see the deep wine eyes of Fate-chan. "You shouldn't do that, it's not good for you." She said with a frown. I glanced down to see that she was, thankfully, dressed in our schools gym uniform, a white tee shirt and red sweat pants.

"Your hands are cold." I said for no real reason.

"That is because I was wet." She stated matter of factly. "And why haven't you changed yet? You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes."

I turned to face my locker again and quickly put in my combination before I pulled out my gym clothes. My hands went to start pulling up my shirt when I realized Fate-chan was still looking at me. I blushed and looked up at her. "Fate-chan could you...?" I gestured for her to turn around.

"R-right, sorry." She said with a blush before quickly turning around. Her wet hair, which was pulled into a high pony tail, swayed slightly with the movement.

For some reason my heart was racing and I felt extremely embarrassed. So I undressed and re-dressed as quickly as possible. Within two minutes I was dressed in my gym clothes and setting my clothes out on the bench to dry. "I'm finished."

Fate-chan turned around and I was surprised to see her blushing and giving me an embarrassed smile. "Are you ready to go back to the gym?"

* * *

Here is the pathetically short tenth chapter, it has been a while and this is all I could come up with. I am really sorry if it is bad, guys. I have been really sick for the passed eight days. I had to go to the emergency room, and now I am on some serious medication. The good news is I am getting better, the bad news is I don't have any motivation to do anything but sleep. I forced this chapter out of my sickly little brain, just for you guys.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, this chapter probable wouldn't be out right now if it wasn't for you guys. I know this chapter wasn't very good and nothing really happened but please tell me what you honestly think of it. Your honesty will help me become a better writer.

On another note, for those of you who read Agents of the TSAB I am working on the next chapter and I will try to have it out soon. And I also got some one to check my chapters for errors in that story. So yay for that. I hope it make reading that story easier for you.

Thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi


End file.
